


On the edge

by jihyos



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyos/pseuds/jihyos
Summary: Walking on the tight rope of life and death, Yuri is on the edge.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I have to live.

Call her selfish but Yuri wouldn't allow herself to die. Despite the harsh conditions and fierce competition of life and death, it's a miracle that she and her friends are alive. With their sharpened blades and poisoned arrows, they're on another hunt for useless human beings ready to be murdered.

"Have you found one already?" Kwon Eunbi, the self-proclaimed leader of their small group consisting of 4 people, spoke up. Choi Yena, who held her binoculars tight in search of people, looked at Eunbi and nodded. "Far left. Probably just smoking or shit. You'll see 'em."

They decided to split into two groups for today. Eunbi and Yena knew they should stay in Daegu because apparently the latter knows the area very well. The other two, Kim Chaewon and Jo Yuri, are in Busan. "Thank God for phones," Chaewon kicked the stones and pebbles underneath her boots and held her rifle as tight as she could. Meanwhile, Yuri felt nervous.

She, herself didn't know why either. But she was certain that she won't get back to Seoul today.

"This place is literally deserted Yuri. I don't k-" The two flinched when they heard a gunshot from far away. Followed by explosions and several buildings falling apart. "Shit," Yuri couldn't take her eyes off of the figure that was retreating from one of the collapsing buildings even when Chaewon was dragging her to a safe place.

"You're sweating like crazy. Are you alright?" Chaewon handed Yuri a cold bottle of water from her backpack. The latter shakily accepted the drink. Chaewon just watched with worry as her partner looked like she just witnessed or thought of something more horrifying.

They've been hearing non-stop explosions ever since they stayed in Seoul. The amount of people dying was enough to make your head spin, the government collapsed and there was no safe place to hide in. Korea has become a warzone for those desperately wanting to stay alive. No one knows how much people are still breathing. But who cares when you've literally got 15 more years to live and a deadly arsenal to help you survive, right? 

Chaewon felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. She took it out and saw Eunbi's name on the caller id.

"Took you so long to call-"

"Shut up. We only found like 4 people here. How about you guys?"

"Busan's literally a ghost town. We've been looking for hours,"

Chaewon felt Yuri's stare pierce into her own soul. The latter seemed to have calmed down already. The air was quiet except for the movements by Eunbi and Yena in the call. 

"Alright we have to go. Look harder, yeah?" Then Eunbi dropped the call. 

"Yuri-ah?" The girl opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Let's go," 

After walking around Busan and eating some snacks, the two have finally found their prey. It ended up being a bloody mess and some blood almost went in their mouths. 

Another 3 years added to Jo Yuri's life span. 

On the other hand, Yena almost got hit with a flying dagger while Eunbi managed to avoid a grenade thrown at her. It was a tough battle, but only two can win. The pair watched as the girl tried to run but ended up tripping because of the intense pain in her leg. "Don't even try. You know you'll die anyway," Yena grabbed an arrow, placed it in her bow and aimed it at the girl. 

"Fuck you," Eunbi cracked a twisted smile. She only watched with satisfaction as the poisoned arrow impaled the girl's chest and blood splattered everywhere. 

Chaewon and Yuri had their fair share of kills. But the two can only frown as it seemed like they already killed everyone in the place. "What now?" Yuri leaned her head on Chaewon's shoulder like she was about to sleep. "God, we both reek of blood," Chaewon laughed and continued refilling her rifle with ammo.

The two spent a moment in silence, with knowing looks and gritted teeth. It would be a bad time to die right now. With Busan being a ghost town, it's no use in staying there any longer.

\---

Yuri didn't like talking that much. So no one knew whatever the hell she was thinking. But for once, she felt this urge to kill her friends. No matter what she does to shake that urge away, it comes back everytime. She's sure that probably one of them feels the same. After all, she's never seen people in pairs or groups.

They went to Daegu in search for Yena and Eunbi, only to be confronted by them. Chaewon was confused, but Yuri expected it. But they didn't hesitate to aim their weapons at them too. 

"We're all greedy aren't we?" Eunbi spoke through gritted teeth. Yena's arms were shaking but she managed to keep a straight aim at Chaewon, who had her rifle aimed at Eunbi.

The four were breathing heavily. Of course, Yuri felt betrayed. There was no way in hell that she'll survive. Eunbi slowly lowered her bow and told Yena to do the same. "Alright, alright. Perhaps we'll all die if we do this," Chaewon hesitated, but lowered her weapon as soon as Yuri shot her a look.

"But," Eunbi continued. "I know you'll never forgive me. So we'll go on our own ways now," Yena gave Yuri a melancholic smile, and the latter's confused. But nonetheless, she mirrored Yena's expression.

Yuri and Chaewon just watched as the two retreated and went out of the building. But before walking away, Eunbi gave the two a bitter smile and a wave.

But Yuri felt something on her foot. She looked down and saw that it was a bomb. She gasped, and grabbed Chaewon's arm for them to run.

But, as soon as Eunbi heard their footsteps, she pressed the button and the whole building exploded. Debris were flying everywhere but the pair didn't care. Yena watched with sad eyes as the building burned and collapsed.

\---

Yuri was right. She'll never be able to go back to Seoul in one piece now. Clutching onto her stomach, she searched for Chaewon. Her vision became blurry and her legs were failing her.

Yuri knows she'll die any minute now.

She quickly looked for Chaewon. She can't get out of this place alone.

But she felt a tug on her arm. Yuri looked around and it was Chaewon–shit.


	2. Chapter 2

"You remember Eunbi?" Chaeyeon put her feet on top of the table and glanced at Sakura.

"Hm, sure."

"No, really. Do you?" Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the remote and switched the tv on. There, several reporters from around the world are risking their lives to give some updates on what's happening in Korea.

The country's a warzone. Seems like their new president is wanting his people to die. Chaeyeon thought he's insane. 

"They say some people are born with the ability to increase their life span if they kill people." Sakura switched the channel to a different one, but it's just the same thing. Then she switched to another, and another, until she gave up and turned it off.

"Shit," Chaeyeon had her mouth agape. Sakura smacked her and scolded her for her language.

\---

"Could you try calling Eunbi?" Chaeyeon asked her best friend. Said friend handed her phone to Chaeyeon and said she's going to do some work.

Chaeyeon scrolled through Sakura's contacts and immediately found Eunbi's name. She took a deep breath, before hitting the call button.

**Eunbi**

While I was helping Yena look for some place to stay for a while, my phone vibrated.

There, I saw a name I'm very familiar with.

I told Yena to keep on looking then I answered the call.

"Kkura?"

"Wrong." I frowned. I expected Sakura to call me after a while. But I did recognize the voice. 

"Chaeyeon? What made you call?" I grinned.

I could say I kind of missed my other friends.

"I wanted to ask how things are there? You holding up?" I could hear her chuckle and I can't help but laugh as well.

"Like hell. I think we've reduced the population to half a million. But I can't be sure, since we haven't been to the other cities-" I was cut off when I heard a faint 'Eunbi watch out!' from Yena.

I looked to my bottom right and shit, there was a grenade waiting to explode. My eyes widened and I ran as fast as I could before it could even kill me.

Too bad though, it exploded the moment I was inches away from a safe distance.

"Eunbi? What was that?" I could sense Chaeyeon panicking and I quickly pick up the phone.

"Just a grenade. Nothing new." I chuckled and Chaeyeon groaned.

"Nothing new? Shut up. Next thing I know you're dead! God my head hurts."

"Seriously. A shit ton of grenades were thrown our way already. It's not like we're used to running and evading from this." I reasoned. But I'm convinced Chaeyeon didn't even listen to what I've said.

"Ugh, whatever. When you find a boat or airplane or something, fly over here." then she hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and went to where Yena was. 

Except she's not there. 

"Yena?!" I shouted, looking around to see if Yena is hiding somewhere. But to no avail, she's not around. 

I started looking for her, carefully looking at the buildings because there might be some snipers. 

Then suddenly, a pink haired girl caught my eye. I almost panicked because it might be Chaewon, but before she turned around I was already hiding. I can feel my heart thumping really hard, should I be this nervous?

**Yena**

I tried to break free from the cold metal that's holding my wrists together. But no matter what I do, it's all no use. A piece of cloth is wrapped around my eyes so I can't really see anything.

Then, I was suddenly dropped and I groaned. The cloth was removed and I could finally see shit. "Who the hell are you?" my eyes went to the blue haired girl in front of me. She had this smug look on her face that irritates me so much.

"Don't tell her, Yujin." the girl on her right said. The blue haired girl, Yujin only smacked her. "Now she knows my name. Fucking great, Wonyoung."

"Oh, so you're Yujin," I glanced at the said girl. "And you're Wonyoung." then I looked at the dark haired girl. They're both tall as fuck, so I had to raise my head a little to look at them.

Then Wonyoung looked at me with a frown. "Look, we were only forced to capture you. It's really not our-" I scoffed at her and I could see Yujin glare at me.

"Don't you want to kill me? Have you ever killed anyone?" I asked the two of them. Yujin only shrugged while Wonyoung was playing with her fingers.

"So, what am I here for?"

None of them answered after a while, so I sighed and sat down at one of the chairs behind me.

But suddenly, I had an idea.

"You know," I started. "If you could help me find my friend, I would really appreciate it."

Yujin slowly looked at Wonyoung, but the latter seemed to think hard. "Uh, I'm not sure if-"

"Sure!" Wonyoung gave me a smile. Yujin only sighed and leaned against the wall. "Fine, whatever."

They both broke the chain (because Yujin forgot where she put the key to the lock) that held my wrists and the three of us are carefully making our way outside the place. Wonyoung informed me there's quite a lot of people here armed with big guns and explosives, but I only chuckled.

We quickly ran from the place and I suddenly felt something hit my back. I turned around and it was a dynamite.

I swiftly grabbed Wonyoung and Yujin and ran as fast as I could. Then a loud explosion was made, followed by small pieces of rocks flying around.

\---

It's good to say we are back in Daegu for the nth time. Still being careful of anyone lurking around, I held my rifle really tight. I glanced at my side just to see Wonyoung munching on some snacks while Yujin is doing the same.

I held back the urge to ask for some when I caught sight of a certain girl hiding behind a wall.

**3rd person**

Yena held Wonyoung and Yujin's arms, which made them both stop walking. She told them to follow her quietly. 

"But, why?" Yena just shushed Yujin and told her to follow. 

Once the three successfully went near Eunbi, Yena grabbed a rock and threw it beside her, making the leader jump.

"You piece of-" Eunbi was cut off when a series of gunshots, followed by not one, but two loud explosions were heard from afar making them all jump in fear. 

"What was that?" "It felt awful! My ears hurt." "God, guys stay quiet." 

Wonyoung ignored their complains and saw two people approaching them. They both look like they've come back from hell, with their clothes soaked in blood. Wonyoung couldn't see their faces clearly, but she knows they could need some help.

"Uh, guys?" She pointed to the two strangers approaching them.

While Yujin could only raise an eyebrow, Yena and Eunbi gasped. The latter could only think how they survived the explosion. And Yena?

She's glad they're alive. But she can't admit that, no. Deep down, Eunbi was kind of glad they're alive, though. But she will never admit that.


End file.
